Fox Mcloud Discovers Tai Chi
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Fox follows a trail of scarabs that lead him to Krystal's tai chi cave!


One day Fox was having a holiday expedition, exploring Thorntail Hollow, pulling up rocks, and picking out scarabs. Scarabs were the currency of Sauria, the dinosaur planet. Fox decided to take all the scarabs he had collected and buy something at the Thorntail Hollow Floating Shopkeeper shop. When he got there, he asked the owner if the zoom goggles were still in stock.  
"Why would you want to buy that old stinky pair of zoom goggles? Oh well, if it's really what you want, I suppose you may have it, but remember to pay for it! You pay, this much!" said the floating shopkeeper as he slowly lifted up a banner that displayed the price in a fresh bold piece of print.  
"1000 scarabs, here they come!" said Fox, reaching into his coat pocket. He suddenly realized that the scarabs had gotten away from him.  
"They uhh, ran away!" said Fox.  
"WHAT? Who ran away from you?" asked the shopkeeper, his arms folded with a look of discontentment.  
"Don't get all bent out of shape about it, I just need to chase them down!" explained Fox.  
"CHASE THEM DOWN? The scarabs? Is that what you're referring to? You can't chase money! What, are ya crazy? Like a FOX?" asked the shopkeeper. But before Fox had time to explain the method to his madness, he ran out of the shop, frantically sprinting through the jungles, risking life and limb, getting covered in poison ivy, all because he was in pursuit of the scarabs. He could smell them from 20 yards away. He knew instantly they were heading to Cape Claw. So he ventured off diligently to Cape Claw, all the while battling the most fearsome of SharpClaws. After he killed all of the sharpclaws, he finally reached Cape Claw. All 1000 scarabs had retreated into a tiny cave whilst hissing like rattlesnakes. They were very anxious to remain in the cave they found, perhaps they were taking advantage of the natural resources there. Fox wondered why the scarabs would be so inclined to enter that particular cave. He suddenly saw a sign posted next to it, it read "Tai Chi lessons here! If you wish to get some lessons, knock three times on the first crystal to the left of the giant statue of Krystal!".  
"Ahh, tai chi lessons! So that's why the scarabs wanted to go inside the cave!" concluded Fox.  
Sure enough, Fox entered the cave and saw the giant statue. It was a statue of Krystal, hollowed out in limestone. Fox tapped on the crystal to the left of the statue of Krystal, and sure enough, a mysterious portal appeared, and Fox entered it. On the other side of the portal, Krystal and Slippy were offering Tai Chi lessons to Fox's allowance, the scarabs!  
"Hi Fox, long time no see!" said Krystal. "I'm currently offering tai chi lessons to anyone who wants them, free of charge!"  
"Wow, that's great!" said Fox. "I've been aching to learn tai chi. But those are MY scarabs, and I wanted to buy a pair of zoom goggles with them!"  
"OHHH....well, I guess I'll have to ask them to go back into your shirt pocket!" said Krystal. She began speaking to the scarabs in a raspy yet authoritative voice.  
"OKAY, scarabs, Fox needs to buy something with you, now go climb back into his shirt pocket!" said Krystal. At first, the scarabs were stubborn and didn't listen to her.  
"OKAY, scarabs, Fox, the guy in the strange white tunic over there, he has to BUY something with your help! GO...BACK...into his shirt pocket!" said Krystal. After reaching saturation point, Krystal pulled out her magical staff and shot a magic beam at them to show them she meant serious business. With that, the scarabs were back in Fox's pocket.  
"Thanks Krystal. Say, what made you decide to offer tai chi lessons for free?" asked Fox. Krystal was quick to respond.  
"Well, I was thinking that it would be good for the entire Star Fox team, to help learn mental and physical balance, so we can learn to be better warriors!" said Krystal.  
"Hey, that's an idea! I think I like it! Teach me some tai chi!" said Fox.  
"Ok. And see, that's why I'm doing it for free, for the sole benefit of the well being of team Star Fox!" said Krystal.  
"That's a good idea. So basically I stand on this mat and contort my body in weird strainful ways?" asked Fox.  
"No no no. Fist you need to put on some meditative music!" said Krystal. Krystal put a copy of "Peaceful Saurian Forests" on her CD player. Fox instantly fell into a trance. Suddenly, draconian warlike grunts could be heard coming from outside the cave.  
"This is nice!" said Fox. "Tell me what to do to learn Tai Chi!"  
"Okay, jeez, those are some weird sounds, anyway, I'll need to get out the tai chi book!" said Krystal. "Slippy, please hand over the big book of tai chi!"  
"WELL, I WOULD, if it weren't for these troublesome sharpclaws!" said Slippy. Sharpclaws suddenly invaded the cave out of nowhere, and like a bolt of lightening, they swept off with all of the tai chi materials, and one of them even set fire to the cd player.  
"Now that's what I call a burned CD!" said Slippy.  
"Slippy, this is no time to be dippy! No time for bad puns either! Our tai chi world has been sabotaged! We've gotta get Krystal's tai chi stuff back! Okay, come on you two, we're gonna go kick some SharpClaw butt! Good thing I already know Taekwondo!" said Fox.  
"You'll let me come too?" asked Krystal.  
"Of course! Come on let's have some fun!" said Fox. Fox and Krystal raced out of the cave, but a stalactite fell on Slippy and rendered him unconcious.  
"I have a feeling we forgot something!" said Fox, as he was running out of the cave.  
"I DO TOO!" said Krystal.  
"What do you think we forgot?" said Fox, still sprinting.  
"I think we forgot Slippy!" replied Krystal.  
"You must be like, psychic or something, how did you know?" asked Fox.  
"It was just a feeling, a strong psychic impulse! That, and the fact that he isn't with us!" yelled Krystal, who was also sprinting.  
"You're RIGHT! He's nowhere to be seen. He must be back at the cave. Does your gut say he's ok?" asked Fox.  
"No, as a matter of fact, I have a psychic impulse that tells me Slippy just croaked! Let's go back!" declared Krystal. So Fox and Krystal ran back to the cave and found Slippy lying unconcious.  
"He...is dead..isn't he?" said Krystal.  
"No, he just needs water!" said Fox.  
"Oh, bummer, I mean, well, let's go get some then!" said Krystal.  
"We'll need a bucket to fill the water in!" said Fox. "Do you have a bucket?"  
"Yeah, I just so happen to have one on hand! It's in Room 104!" said Krystal.  
"Go get it!" said Fox. Krystal raced to Room number 104 and came back with a beautiful silver bucket in tow. Then she and Fox raced to the rivers of Cape Claw, searching for water, and they got some.  
"We need to fill this bucket up with water and get it back to Slippy!" said Fox. He filled up the bucket with water and he and Krystal raced back to the cave. There was Slippy, lying motionless, looking hopeless. Fox tried to revive him with the bucket of water.  
"Quick Slippy, here's a bucket of water, but DRINK from the bucket don't kick it!" said Fox.  
"Yeah, drink it, don't kick it!" said Krystal. Instead of drinking from the bucket, Slippy made a small kicking motion with his leg.  
"Uh oh, he kicked the bucket!" said Fox.  
"What does that mean?" asked Krystal. Fox was hesitant to respond.  
"It means.....he needs the elixer of life found in the land of Meduna!" said Fox.  
"But that land can only be accessed through mastering Tai Chi meditations!" said Krystal.  
"Oh. Well, in that case, we'd better go fight the Sharpclaws and show them who's boss around here!" said Fox. "Come on Krystal, let's go!"

TO BE CONTINUED.....

p.s. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!


End file.
